Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a detection device, and, more particularly, to a detection device for detecting a region of interest according to vital sign signals.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, video cameras are provided to determine vital signs of human subjects through non-contact methods. There are several advantages of extracting vital signs by video camera; it is convenient, comfortable, and safe to the human subjects, because of the wireless and non-contact operation of the video cameras. Moreover, compared with major medical equipment, the cost of a video camera is low. For long-term monitoring in home care, the lower cost is beneficial to the user.
When a video camera is used for extracting vital sign signals, a region of interest (ROI) should be identified in advance, such as a region of the skin of the human subject that will allow for heart-action detection or blood-oxygen detection, or the chest region can be used for detection of the respiration rate. However, if the human subject is not facing the video camera, the conditions surrounding the human subject can be too light or too dark, or the subject's face may not be recognized, and thus the video camera is not capable identifying an appropriate ROI. In such cases, vital signs cannot be measured accurately, or the measurement of vital signs will fail.